The Weight of Gold
by sapphicspencil
Summary: My own conclusion to Particia Highsmiths 'The Price of Salt'. This story contains lesbian sex so don't read if its not to your liking. Enjoy and review :


Category: Books/The Price of Salt

Genre: Romance

Rating: R

Warning: Contains explicit portrayals of Lesbian sex ;P

Authors Notes: I read Patricia Highsmiths novel not long ago and like with many stories/films/shows I like, I go to see what the fanfic world has to offer me. Alas, there was nothing for this wonderful book, nor for many other great lesbian novels. With that in mind I overcame my insecurities with writing narrative (I will get back to my other fic crosses heart) and churned this out over the course of three hours. I was originally going to draw a graphic novel instead but ended up writing it. I still plan on drawing it however and will update this on when that's available. I also plan on doing a full illustrated version of 'The Price of Salt' as well because it's too exquisite in imagery for me not to.

Summary: What happened after the Price of Salt came to an end?

The Weight of Gold

She led the younger woman into the sparsely furnished apartment, turning on a lamp that sat on a side table in the narrow hallway. Therese stood quietly behind her, nervousness and excitement thrumming as she waited just past the threshold as Carol hung their coats on the hooks near the door. Therese studied the small area that the light of the lamp afforded them. Cream wallpaper with simple patterns embossed upon it, a few pictures hanging in frames along the wall and a dark blue rug carpeted the varnished wooden floor. Carol led her into the living room; the older woman turned on the main lights and set about making them a cup of coffee in the small kitchen adjoined. A few brown boxes sat in the corner beside the sofa, some open and showing miscellaneous knickknacks that hadn't yet found their way to permanent spots. Walking over to the window Therese peered out into the night, admiring the many lights of New York. She felt the other woman's presence behind her, Therese turned to take the cup offered and smiled a thanks.

Side by side they stood silent as they sipped companionably from their cups.

"It's a lovely apartment," Therese exclaimed suddenly, she blushed, looking at the woman beside her. Carol continued to stare out into the darkness, a serious look crossed her face and she chewed her lip.

"You'll stay then… with me that is?" Carol didn't want to look at her for fear of her saying no. Her stomach felt in knots as the seconds ticked by without an answer from the younger woman. She was about to ask again when Therese smiled and asked if she could show her where her room was. Holding in a laugh of relief Carol took her hand in hers and led her down the small passage opposite the entranceway. Three doors led from there. Carol opened the closest door revealing a white and black-edged tiled bathroom styled in Art Deco. Therese gave it the once over and smiled, it was a little out of date but its style was classic. Memories of their time showering together suddenly arose in her thoughts and made the heat in her abdomen flare. Carol was close enough to feel the shift in mood and they both, almost impatiently went on to the next door.

"This is your room." Carol said quietly as she opened the door to let Therese see in. It was a pleasant medium-sized room with a balcony. The only furniture so far was a double bed and two sets of draws. "I thought it'd be prudent to leave the decorating of this room to you." She said as she leant against the doorway watching Therese walk out onto the balcony that overlooked the small side street.

"And your room?" Therese asked turning back to her. Carols heart began to beat a little faster, "This way."

Opening the last door they both stepped into a room slightly larger than the previous. A large bed dominated the room with luxurious sheets and thick quilts. Two bedside cabinets stood on either side, a wardrobe opposite. The walls were cream and the floor was covered with a large oriental rug. A small fireplace was built into the far wall, a balcony like the other rooms was opposite.

Therese turned to look at Carol to find the older woman standing very close, their proximity made her breathing shallow. Carol lifted a hand to cup her cheek. Therese closed her eyes at the contact, turning her face into her hand and stepping closer to the older woman she brought her arms up around her neck to embrace her. Carol quickly moved to wrap her arms around the smaller woman's body; both sighing at the delicious contact it afforded them. Thighs, stomachs and breasts pressed intimately between them. Therese had nestled her head in the crook of Carol's neck, lips almost touching her pale skin. She felt Carol's hands begin move slowly across her back, caressing the flesh slowly as if to savor it. Opening her eyes and lifting her head slightly, their cheeks touched and their breathing started to become uneven. Carol bent her head down, their noses and lips brushing and she felt the puffs of warm breath against her skin. The tension of the moment being drawn out to its peak as their gazes locked and drifted over each others faces. Picking up small freckles and lines, so close they could see the fine hairs that covered the skin. The delicious heat just seconds away from contact. They continued to play with butterfly kisses, enjoying the thrill as their desire continued to increase with every second. Carol exhaled as she watched the younger woman's tongue dart out to wet her lips, brushing her own against them briefly. She felt Therese's hands at the nape of her neck, slowly rubbing her thumbs in small circles then sloping down her shoulders and arms and back up again. She trailed her hands from Therese's back, down her sides to rest on her hips, to squeeze the flesh slightly, their lips darting over each others again.

"I want you…" Therese whispered, her breath fluttering over Carol's ear, her voice making her shiver. Carol let her lips graze along the underside of the other womans jaw, sighing as Therese's hands slid over her shoulders again, one hand drifting down to trace the edge of her breast. Carol squeezed her hands involuntarily, bringing their hips closer together as Therese went to cup her breast fully, softly kneading the flesh through the thin woolen sweater. Her thumb feeling the small hard nub that rose beneath the fabric. Carol captured Therese's lips in hers, stifling her moan as she sucked in her bottom lip, her own hands trailing down to grip the younger woman's rear, fingers curving around the underside, pressing her closer. Therese lifted her head, deepening the kiss, their mouths opening as both angled their heads for better access.

As their kiss grew more passionate and hurried Carol began to draw them towards the bed, Therese started, surprised as the back of her legs touched the mattress. Carol led her down to lie upon it herself following, not letting their kiss break. One knee went between her legs as she laid down, resting her weight on her forearms as she ran her tongue down the younger woman's neck. Therese's hand crept down to brush the skin beneath the hem of the other woman's sweater, then moving quickly underneath, tracing the soft outlines of ribs to the silky strap of her bra. Carol pushed herself down, moving so their breasts rubbed together and shifting her hips, brought her knee so it pressed hard against the juncture of Therese's thighs. The contact made the younger woman jerk involuntarily grinding against her, making her moan breathily whilst Carol kissed along her collarbone. Therese's hand went down to grasp the hem of Carols sweater and slowly lifted it up, the older woman halting her attentions as she did so. With that barrier gone Therese trailed her hands over the other woman's back to unclasp her bra. She ran her fingers beneath the straps drawing them down and off her arms then sighing as she cupped the soft white globes in her hands. Carol began to unbutton Therese's shirt as the younger woman caressed her breasts whilst bringing her knee up beneath Carols skirt and pressing intimately against her. Therese rubbed her thumbs across the other woman's nipples, skimming her hands over them to feel the hard points against the center of her palms. Carol quickly unbuttoned the younger woman's blouse, pulling it open to reveal the smooth expanse of her shoulders, her stomach, and the white lace brasserie. She dipped her head down to kiss a trail down her chest, pulling the lacy fabric down to expose the hard brown nipple. Her mouth quickly found its way to the nub and sucked, lightly pressing her teeth and pulling, her tongue caressing the puckered surface. Therese cried out, bucking again, both women's thighs grinding against the other. Carol lightly squeezed the other breast whilst her other hand ran down her stomach to her pants, unbuttoning, unzipping then pressing her hand down and under against the damp matching lace. The younger woman moaned as Carol cupped her mound, fingers bending slightly to press up intimately. Bringing her head back she captured Therese's lips in hers once again, tongues and teeth nipping, tasting with more fervor than before. Carol felt Therese's hands trace down her stomach, a thumb softly circling her bellybutton then continuing down either side of her thighs and underneath.

Therese shifted her weight, rolling them over so that she laid halfway above the older woman, moving one hand down to lift her knee up against her hip. Carols hands had drifted up to embrace Therese's neck, skin touching skin, she pulled the rest of her blouse off gently, dropping it over the edge of the bed. Her bra followed soon after and then Therese was undoing her skirt and dragging it down her legs. Carol watched as the younger woman threw the skirt to the side then knelt over her.

The times they had made love could be counted on two hands but only twice had they'd kissed in places so intimate as that. Carol couldn't help but blush slightly as Therese gently licked and kissed her inner thigh, her hands parting them a little as she brought her nose against the damp silk. She gripped the edge of her underwear and pulled them slowly down her legs, Therese's gaze following their course to her feet, then with torturous pace her eyes ran slowly back up her legs, watching how the muscles twitched. Her eyes fell on to the dark blonde hair, one hand running lightly backwards and forwards over her inner thigh, her head dipping down to briefly inhale the musky scent then pressing forwards, her lips touching the hot flesh and her tongue delving deep within her.

Carol's eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure made her jerk and grind against the younger woman's mouth. A moan rising unbidden to leave her lips, loud and long. Therese slowly suckled her inner folds, her nose rubbing against the rosy flesh of her slit, her tongue starting to pulse in and out a languid pace, taking her time, savoring the texture. Carol began to move against her steadily, hands entwined in Therese's hair as the younger woman licked, nipped and sucked her delicate folds. Her nose rubbed against the small hood of her clitoris, sending spikes of hot pleasure running through Carols muscles, through her skin, making her cry out a steady string of intelligible nonsense words and sounds. Therese felt the hot wet dampness burn between her own legs, stopping her hand from unintentionally going to herself, she pushed two digits into the older woman, sliding them in and out to form a steady pace, feeling her muscles tightly circling them she ran her teeth across her nub, curling her fingers she ran her tongue flat and hard against the sensitive spot, its hood enflamed with pleasure.

Carol cried out, Therese's fingers working inside her, covered with her slick she felt herself clamp down hard upon the digits as hot waves coursed through her. Stomach, thighs, buttocks all clenching as Therese lightly bit down on the bundle of nerves and brought the older woman to gasping climax.

Therese watched her as her breathing slowed, her breasts rising and falling, her eyes shut tight, her hands clenching and unclenching as she rode down the aftermath of the orgasm.

Smiling, she crawled up to kiss breasts then her neck, closing her eyes as Carols breathes puffed erratically against her cheek. She felt her hands on her face and Carol bringing her lips to hers fervently, tasting herself upon her. Therese groaned into her mouth as the older woman pushed her knee upwards again, surprised to find the younger woman's pants still on, though lying open. Carol rolled them over and went to remove the garment, bringing her underwear with them. As she bent her head down to reciprocate her lovers earlier ministrations, she felt Therese's hands stopping her. Looking up confused, eyes dark with desire, Therese shifted her leg so it curled around Carols hip and pulled the other woman's leg up and over her own.

"Oh…" Carol gasped as she felt their centers press together in such an intimate of fashion. This was a new position as previously they'd made love through much rubbing and caressing with innumerable little differences, this was the first time they'd felt each others sex upon the other.

The slickness and heat was immense and Carol fought hard not to cry out in pleasure. Therese was far more vocal as she started to move, Carols jaw clenched shut her head nestled against the younger woman's neck, hearing her steady "Oh, oh, oh…" rising from between gasping lips.

Their juices intermingling, coating their thighs with slick as they moved harder and faster against each other. Carol bit down, nipping her neck as Therese brought a hand to the curvature of her buttocks, pushing her harder against her as her fingers sought her wet folds once more. Not to be outdone, Carol pushed a hand between their quickly glistening bodies to rub the younger woman's clitoris. Soon their motions were becoming erratic, their moist lips dragging roughly across the others repeatedly, above, their mouths finding purchase once more as they sucked one another's tongues into a duel of flesh and heat.

A sudden cry as their nubs rubbed across the others, Therese exhaling sharply as she arched in convulsion. Carol pushed hard against the younger woman, feeling the rising pleasure escalate once more, she cried out, pressing her body against hers as they bucked from the spikes of their love making.

Ever so slowly, their bodies calmed, their breathing evened, and with gentle hands Carol helped the younger woman beneath the covers then nestled in beside her. Their arms quickly coming up to encircle the other, Therese resting her head against her lovers chest. Soft grins and closed eyes mirrored their features, with a sigh Carol traced a pattern over the younger woman's back.

"I don't suppose I'll be staying in my room very much will I?" Therese asked after a while, a smile against the older woman's breast. Carol closed her eyes feeling the sweet exhaustion start to bring her down into oblivion.

"No… I suppose not."

_The End._

_Please review! If you see any mistakes or you think up where it could be better, please say so and I'll sure to correct and modify to better it. This is the first time I've written a sex scene of any kind, its probably noticeable but I did do my best with the eight years of romance novels and fanfics behind me :D_


End file.
